Math equals Love?
by Spectramon
Summary: One night, two teenagers can't concentrate on their math and start thinking about their friends. One other friends decides to bring them together. Rukato


Hey guys!

Here's another one shot I came up with tonight.

It is not really good, but I wanted to show I'm still alive and still have inspiration to write.

I hope you like it! Read and Review guys! No flames, just constructive!

* * *

**Matsuki residence**

* * *

A frustrated scream came from a young boy his room. It was already past nine o'clock, but the math test tomorrow was very important and he didn't even know what is was all about.

"Why can't math solve its own problems? I've got plenty for myself already. Why can't I focus like Rika or be as smart as Henry?" That's right, the voice belonged to no other person then Takato Matsuki, the unofficial leader of the Digimon Tamers that defeated the D-Reaper and fend off the Parasimon invasion.

His goggles were hanging around his neck and he was almost sweating from the amount of studying he had to do. Just as he decided to continue his long struggle with a child's greatest enemy, math, his door opened to reveal a big red dinosaur. "Hey Takatomon, I brought you some bread and peanut butter if you like," the dinosaur said as he walked over to Takato. As you may have guessed, the dinosaur was a Digimon, short for Digital Monster, beings from another world which was created by Takato's best friend's father and his friends.

"No thanks Guilmon, I really have to concentrate on this test. If miss Asagi gives me a bad grade again, I'm not passing this year," Takato said in a tired voice to his Digimon partner, Guilmon.

"Okay, but then I have to eat it all," Guilmon said with fake disappointment as he attacked the harmless bread. "You sure are lucky my parents own a bakery, otherwise you'd starve being the trashcan you are," Takato responded.

As he was trying to concentrate on his math, he soon found himself thinking of his friends, what they have been through and how he met them. There was one particular friend his mind seemed determined to focus on, Rika Nonaka, tomboy at heart and most often called the 'Digimon Queen' because of her skills in the card game. Takato had a hard time becoming her friend because she saw Digimon as mere data without feelings to be downloaded by her partner, Renamon. She never trusted people since her father left when she was a little child, but Takato managed to become her friend where others were scared away by her tough, icy behavior. Takato was surely thinking about her.

'I'm sure happy we managed her to warm up to others. She is actually really nice and sweet when you get to know her and not to forget, she doesn't really look bad either... wait a minute! Did I just think that? I mean, I've got Jeri... oh, wait, she said she just wanted us to be friends. Talking about friendzoned. But Rika is really nice and I'm happy she got transferred to our school, but she would never think about me like that... and neither do I! Or do I? I'm just not sure.' He had to get back to work, but he couldn't, Rika kept popping up in his mind.

After half an hour, he seemed to have finally figured out his feelings and he hoped he could hide it, because otherwise there might be thrown a fit coming from the female redhead if she found out and he wasn't sure if he could survive that. 'Nah, she wouldn't kill me, just... physically disabling me for a period of time,' he thought as he sweat dropped at that thought.

'So I like Rika as more than as a friend, perhaps I should tell her soon or I will never be able to pass this test! Injuries or not, miss Asagi would never delay a test.' What he didn't know was that he was on someone else's thoughts as well.

* * *

**Nonaka residence**

* * *

'Stupid Gogglehead, why can't I forget about him and focus on this annoying test?' A certain redheaded Tamer thought.

Sure, Takato was her best friend, but that was as far as it went between them, right? Why would she start doubting that? 'Sure, he is the nicest guy in the world and couldn't hurt a fly if it wasn't attacking and he does have that certain aura that makes me feel loved, but he is also trips over his own shadow and has a way to big crush for Jeri to like me. Besides, his partner is the biggest doofus around after the moron twins.'

'Why are you counting Guilmon in your judgment of Takato, they are two separate beings, right?' A low female voice piped up in Rika's head.

"Hey Renamon, you could've just spoken up you know," Rika answered the yellow kitsune as she appeared in the room. There was this mental link between them after they Biomerged for the first time and they could read each other's minds, so Rika wasn't surprised by the voice in her head.

"But you are right, Guilmon is only Takato's pet with his own personality."

"So you admit you like Takato as more than a friend?" Renamon asked.

"No way, we're just..." she was unable to continue as she was staring at Renamon, knowing that her partner knew the answer, but wanted Rika to confirm it to herself. "Okay, so I may have a crush on Gogglehead, but it's not like he would like me, he's too obsessed with Jeri to notice me," she said with disappointment.

"But Jeri said to him that they are just friends and Takato seems to have gotten over it, you might as well try. Your math test won't be going any better if you are with this uncertainty in your heart, you should tell him," the kitsune advised.

"No way! I've got an image to look after," the redhead answered.

"You're just looking for excuses, you know I can take you there right now and you'll be back in time without your mother or grandmother ever finding out." And as Renamon finished that sentence, she grabbed Rika and disappeared from the room, actually going too fast for the naked eye.

* * *

**Matsuki residence**

* * *

After having discussed things with Guilmon, who was more concentrated on the bread than on his Tamer, Takato made a decision. "Guilmon, I'm going to tell Rika as soon as possible that I like her as more than a friend."

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

Takato jumped in surprise as he heard knocking on his window. Guilmon was still concentrating on his bread, so Takato figured it couldn't be a dangerous person. He walked over to his room, opening the curtains as he found Rika and Renamon in front of his window. As he opened the window, his face was starting to turn a little pink at Rika entering his room. Lucky for him, the dim light of his desk lamp wasn't enough to show it.

"Hey Gogglehead, sorry for dropping by at this time," Rika started.

"That's okay, I wasn't really doing anything special, just focusing on math, or at least trying to. My thoughts were drifting away again," he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Really, mine were drifting too, so I thought I'd drop by to see if you could concentrate at math," she lied. However, Renamon was still thinking about Rika's mother who might get angry when she found out her daughter left at this hour.

"I dropped Rika here actually because she wants to say something to you. Come on Guilmon, let's leave them for now," she said. Guilmon nodded and the two went outside, leaving the two young teenagers alone, neither knowing what to say.

'How come I feel this awkward around him now? He always manages to calm me down,' she thought.

She was also the first to speak. "So Takato, where did your goofy mind drift off to this time?"

"Eh...well, actually..." he started to stammer. 'Man, telling her seemed so much easier in my thoughts, better keep talking.'

"Actually I've been thinking about our adventures and about the great friends we made, and yeah..." he said as he didn't know how to finish his sentence. "So what have you been thinking about?" he tried to aim the attention to her.

"Well, I've been thinking about my first real friend. He is a great guy and I think I started to like him more than as just a friend," she said, looking away. As she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she could see he hadn't figured it out yet.

'This is stupid, I'm going to tell it now,' they both thought.

"Rika/Takato, I've got something to tell you," they both said at the same time. "Okay, ladies first," Takato said, which earned him a small glare.

"Okay, I have been thinking about you. You were the first real friend I've ever had. My icy behavior chased away most people, making me think I didn't need anyone. However, you were even more hardheaded than I was and you managed to became my friend. You always make me feel at ease around you. Your obvious emotions always hit me and I felt with you. When Leomon was killed and you snapped, that was the most horrifying sight I've ever seen, you getting so pissed off. It was even worse than Megidramon itself. And as I ran through my memories of our adventures, I started to realize I fell in love with you. I had to tell it, otherwise the math test would really go bad tomorrow. So, what did you want to tell me?" she finished.

Takato couldn't believe his ears, Rika Nonaka, Digimon Ice Queen, actually returned his feelings!

"Well, the truth is, I have been thinking about you. After Jeri rejected me last week, I started thinking about you more and more. You are really smart and very strong. you really were an inspiration to me when I became a Tamer, even though you treated us horrible, I admired your skills and your strength. I was very happy when you started warming up to us. You became even stronger and showed how much you really care about your friends. Tonight I finally came to the realization that I love you too Rika," he said.

As they were both finished, they looked each other in the eye and they really loved what they saw as purple met crimson. They soon closed the gap between them and hugged each other. When they broke apart, they knew that this was a special person they were holding and that they never wanted to break up. As they looked in each other's eyes once more, their faces came closer until their lips met and they shared a first kiss. Their minds came to a complete standstill as they were just enjoying the moment, never wanting to break up. Guilmon and Renamon were looking outside from the balcony.

"Humans are really interesting creatures," Renamon said as Guilmon looked puzzled at his friend.

"What do you mean?" the dinosaur asked.

"I'll tell you some other time, let them be for now," the kitsune answered as she was happy that her Tamer finally found someone to completely trust.


End file.
